1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone generation control apparatus, and more particularly to a musical tone generation control apparatus which controls a generation of musical tone in response to a swinging motion of player's arm, a bending motion of player's joint (or articulation) portion, a depressing motion of player's finger and the like.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that the player can perform the music by operating a keyboard and several switches of an electronic musical instrument by his hand or foot. In this case, the performed music consists of musical tones having desirable tone pitched and tone colors.
However, in the conventional electronic musical instrument using the keyboard, it is impossible to designate the tone pitch by the operation other than the operation of depressing keys by hand or foot. Therefore, there is a problem in that the performance method of the music must be limited.
In addition, the player must stand or sit in front of the electronic musical instrument in order to perform the music. Hence, it is impossible for the player to perform the electronic musical instrument with dancing or exercises.
Meanwhile, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-196297 discloses the hand-in type electronic musical instrument having plural key switches. By operating any one of the key switches, the musical tone having the desirable tone pitch can be generated. However, this electronic musical instrument can not control the tone color of the musical tone to be generated.